Underground High (DISCONTINUED)
by Branchwing
Summary: (High school AU) Frisk is the new kid at the official high school for the Underground, Underground High, and is the first one since Chara came to the Underground. While trying to handle her school life, Asriel Dreemurr is mysteriously murdered one night, and all signs point to Frisk. Frisk has one week prove her innocence and find the real murderer before it's too late.


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Undertale or any of its characters. I only own the plot! Frisk and Chara are female. Asgore and Toriel are still married. Asriel is alive for the first few chapters, meaning that Flowey and Asriel are separate characters. Chara is also alive. All characters that appear in this story are of high school age except Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, Monster Kid, and Gaster. That means Frisk and Chara are of high school age.**

* * *

 _Frisk's PoV_

Ugh.

The first day of school. I hate the first day of school. Especially if you're the new kid. You don't know anyone at all. I just came to the Underground. It's hard, since I'm a human.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Frisk. You see, a few days ago, my biological parents threw me down a hole in Mount Ebott that was supposed to kill me, but instead, I landed here. The Underground, a place that was sealed away for ages by humans, inhabited solely by monsters. There's a barrier that prevents me from leaving. Eventually, I was found by two goat-like monsters named Toriel and Asgore. They had a son named Asriel, as well as a human my age that they adopted, a girl named Chara.

Toriel and Asgore thought about sending me to the official high school in the Underground, Underground High. Asriel was in elementary school, but I still had Chara. She seems like my only friend down here, besides my adopted family. Now, today was the first day I will go there.

Underground High wasn't that far from where I lived, New Home. Being the adopted daughter of the King and Queen of the Underground had its advantages. Monsters that lived farther away from New Home weren't as lucky. They had to walk miles before they got there. Chara and I walked together to Underground High.

Underground High was a large, gray building made of marble with large, gold words above the entrance stating, "UNDERGROUND HIGH." How original. I saw Asgore was standing by the door.

"Asg- Dad?" I asked, trying to not to use Asgore's name. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, Frisk," Asgore started. "Being the king also means that you're the principal of the schools. So, I have to give you this." He handed me a piece of paper. My schedule.

"Let me see that," Chara grumbled. She took the schedule out of my hands, and read it. She gave it back it to me.

"What was that for?!" I yelled at her, upset.

"No reason," she muttered. "Anyways, we have the same schedule. Our first class is history."

"Cool," I muttered. Chara wasn't the best sister, but I knew that she had my back.

"Now," Asgore said, "follow me."

We walked inside, and I observed the interior of the school. The walls were a lighter gray than the outside, but it looked… very plain. The floors were also gray, but tiled. The colors alternated from a light gray to a dark gray. The lockers were long and skinny, and they were also dark gray. In my opinion, this school could use some color to it. It looked very bland and depressing.

Asgore led me to a locker between a short skeletal monster wearing a blue hoodie and a light blue monster. He gave me a piece of paper with the combination. I had experience with opening lockers. I opened it easily, to find it empty. I put my stuff in there, and closed it. I might as well make some friends.

"You're on your own now," he said. "Your mother gave you a phone, correct?" I nodded. "Use that to call me if you need me." Asgore then walked off. I sighed. I thought about making friends with the light blue monster first. Who knows, he might be friendly.

"Hey," I said, tapping the monster. He turned around to face me, and I got a closer look at his face. He had a large, white snowflake crest on his head and yellow eyes. His eyes were the same shade of yellow as his beak and legs, reminding me of a bird. He seemed to have teeth as well. He had a yellow belly, and some feathers sticking out of his head.

"Hey… I've never seen you before," he said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Frisk," I replied.

"That's a 'cool' name. My name is Snowdrake," the bird-like monster replied. "But you can call me Snowy."

"Nice to meet you, Snowy. What's your first class?" I asked.

"History," Snowdrake replied. "What's yours?"

"Mine is history as well," I said.

"Cool. Hey, do you want to hear a joke?" Snowdrake asked.

I shrugged. "Sure."

"What did the monster say when he was trapped in ice?"

"What?"

"'There's 'snow' way out.' Get it?"

I had to admit, that was bad joke, but I don't want to offend him. I did a fake laugh.

"You think that's a good joke?" he commented, surprised. "You have good taste in jokes!"

"Yeah…" I lied. "Well, see you in history, Snowy." I ran off.

"Bye! Have an 'ice' day!" Snowdrake yelled in the distance. I bumped into another monster, causing her to drop some manga. One of them landed on my head.

"Sorry!" I yelled. The monster that I bumped into was yellow, and reminded me of a small dinosaur. She wore a white lab coat and glasses.

"I-It's OK," she muttered quietly. She started to pick up the manga that was scattered all over the floor, and picked up the one on my head. She glanced at me. "A-Are you a human?"

"Yes," I replied. "How did you know?"

"Y-You looked like Chara," the monster muttered. "I'm s-sorry if I'm wrong." She then walked past me.

 _That was rude,_ I thought. I shrugged, and looked around for Chara. Where was she? I need to know when history starts. "Chara!" I yelled.

"What?" a voice said behind me. I turned around to see the short, brown hair, red eyes, and pale skin of Chara. Like normal, she was wearing her green shirt with dark brown pants shoes. A single yellow stripe ran through the middle of her shirt.

"When does history start?" I asked.

"In a few minutes," she replied.

"Can you show me where the history classroom is?" I asked. I might as well try to get a good reputation here.

"Yeah," Chara responded. She gestured for me to follow her. I followed her for about two minutes before we got to the classroom. I saw monsters pouring into the classroom.

We walked in, and not much was different from the rest of school. The only differences was a bookshelf, many desks, and a teacher's desk. Toriel was sitting at the teacher's desk. I was surprised. I wondered if Toriel was a teacher here at Underground High.

A bell rang, and everyone looked at us. Toriel stood up, and stood beside me.

History class was about to begin.

* * *

 **A/N: So, here's my new story. I'm still focusing on other stories, it's just that this story isn't my main priority. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter, because it will come soon. Branchwing, out!**


End file.
